


D-licious

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Other, Role-Playing Game, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Once a week Eddie and Venom get together with Dan and Anne for a game night.
Relationships: Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 35
Kudos: 295
Collections: Marvel Universe





	D-licious

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my Ficversary!  
> Four years ago today I posted my very first story ever, and to celebrate I’m bringing you yet more domestic fluff and crack.  
> Thanks so much for everyone who’s read my little stories and made the last four years so fantastic (pun intended)!

When Dan brought up the idea of having a game night Eddie and Anne had both refused at first.

They tended to forget that Dan was actually pretty clever, though, and often could get him way more subtly than either of them could manage. So, he sold it to Anne as a way to keep tabs on Eddie, to make sure he was taking care of himself and not being slowly eaten by his new ‘friend’. Then, all he had to do was get Venom intrigued in a new, strange human custom, and Eddie went along with it too. 

Both of them had been surprised to actually enjoy the evening, and when Dan asked if they wanted to do it again the next week, there was only a token resistance.

Now, the four of them got together every Sunday night to have dinner and a few drinks and play a game. They alternated who hosted each week and who got to choose the game they played.

Dan liked trivia best, Anne usually picked card games, and Eddie preferred long strategy games. Venom seemed to like everything, but, like Eddie, he was best at strategy games, often playing dumb until he swept up from behind for a victory.

That was exactly what he’d done that evening. Anne had introduced him and Dan to poker, only to belatedly realize that playing poker with Venom, whose face was entirely optional in the first place and who therefore had the best poker face ever, had been a mistake.

Watching him gloat over his pile of chips like a little black noodle dragon, she sighed. “So, same time next week? It’s your turn to host and Dan’s turn to pick the game.”

“Ugh, that means Trivial Pursuit again, doesn’t it?” Eddie asked.

But before Dan could answer, Venom piped up, **When is it my turn to pick the game?**

Surprised, Anne said, “Sorry, Venom! We didn’t know you wanted to pick.”

**Why? Everyone else gets to.**

“That’s true,” Dan agreed. “It’ll be your choice next week then.”

Venom cheered, scattering his horde of poker chips across the table, making the others trade looks, Anne and Dan’s amused and Eddie’s adoring.

“What do you think you what to play Vee?” Anne asked as she stood and started gathering up some of the decimated snack plates.

Teasingly, Dan wheedled, “Trivial Pursuit maybe?”

 **Bleh,** Venom said. **No, I am going to pick the best game.**

“Oh? and what is that?”

“Settlers of Catan?” Eddie offered hopefully.

**No, I want to play a new game. One we have never played before.**

“I guess we could go to a game store and look around.”

 **There are whole stores full of games?** Venom asked excitedly

“Yeah,” Eddie said, smiling down at the symbiote. Then he glanced at the large pile of dishes Anne was setting by the sink and pointedly looked down at his watch. “You know, if we hurry we might be able to scope out one right now.”

“Ah, really? Leaving so soon?” Anne asked dryly.

Guilelessly, Dan added, “Yeah, we could open another bottle of wine and play some more.”

Anne winced a bit at the idea of losing more to the wiley little black alien, but luckily he was too caught up in the quest for the perfect game.

**Sorry, but we need to find a game!**

Eddie nodded gravely, “That we do buddy. Unless of course, you’d like us to stay and help clean up?”

Two pairs of sad, puppy-dog eyes, one blue, one pearly white, turned towards Anne, who glared back.

Oblivious to the byplay, Dan waved the offer off. “No, no! You’re our guests! Go ahead.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

“Of course,” Dan said, already heading to open the door for them.

After a round of parting hugs, Eddie and Venom escaped down the stairs.

“Have fun shopping!” Dan called after them, before Anne shunted him back inside to do dishes.

oOoOoOo

The next game night ended up being postponed when Dan was called into the hospital, leaving both him and Anne in suspense about what game Venom had picked. It didn’t help that Eddie had been texting them both teasing hints about it since their last game night.

When they turned up half an hour early, Eddie was prepared. He already had the pizzas and chips laid out across the counter and had even distracted Venom with a whole tray of brownies so they could fill their plates in peace.

Eddie continued to deflect their questions as they helped themselves and Venom ignored everyone in favor of his brownies until they’d settled in the living room, where a black grocery back sat ominously on the coffee table.

Anne balanced her plate on her lap, eyeing the bag. “Okay, we are here, will you guys finally tell us what game you picked?”

“She’s been dying to know for weeks,” Dan said teasingly.

“I have not! You’re the one who keeps bringing it up.”

When Dan and Eddie just shared a knowing look, she said, “Fine. Whatever. We’re here now, so tell us.”

“Well,” Eddie drawled slowly, “we spent hours at the game store looking. Turns out it’s a good place to argue with yourself, the girl behind the counter didn’t bat an eye.”

 **She also had lots of good recommendations!** Venom added.

“Yup, I got a new card game for my next turn to pick.”

**And I got the most amazing game ever.**

“Oh?” Anne asked dubiously. The grin on Eddie’s face promised trouble.

**Yes! It was in the used section. The lady called it vintage.**

“And near mint,” Eddie added.

**Yes, and she sold it to us for half off!**

“And told us to have fun with our kids.”

**Which I did not understand, but Eddie thought was very funny.**

Anne and Dan traded nervous looks, and Eddie’s smile grew.

“Why don’t you show them love?” he said, moving the now empty brownie pan he’d been holding off their lap.

Eagerly, Venom reached for the bag and triumphantly pulled out a slightly foxed and faded white box.

“Candyland?” Anne said with dismay.

 **Yes!** Venom bubbled. **An entire game about chocolate!**

Eddie corrected him, “You mean about candy.”

 **Okay, but it is also about chocolate. There is a character made out of chocolate and he looks just like me!** Venom said, tapping one of the figures on the box who did look a bit like a brown version of Venom.

“Yes, he does,” Dan said

His voice was kind, but Anne could see he wasn’t any happier about the prospect of playing Candyland than she was. So, as gently as she could, she said, “It’s a game for little kids though, Vee. It probably wouldn’t take very long for us to play it.”

“I thought you might say something like that,” a smug Eddie said, reaching for the bag himself. 

He pulled out a bright green folder and held it out so they could read, ‘Candy and Conquest’ written in black Sharpie on the front of it. “So, I turned the game into a mini campaign.”

Anne looked puzzled, but Dan caught on immediately. “Like a D&D campaign?”

“Yeah, but shorter.”

 **And about chocolate!** Venom said.

“I thought we agreed, no D&D,” Anne said. “I don’t want to spend all night arguing about miss ratios and damage points.”

Unexpectedly, it was Dan who answered. “Oh, come on Anne. D&D can be fun if you give it a chance.”

“And this isn’t like a full D&D game,” Eddie chipped in. “There are only three stats; Strength, Sneakiness, and Sweetness.”

“Yeah? And how many dice?”

“Two,”Eddie said, pulling them from the bag and setting them next to the box on the coffee table.

When she still wavered, Venom made his eyes bigger in a way he’d found worked wonders convincing Eddie and said, **Please, Anne.**

“Fine,” Anne said, grabbing the dice. “But I plan to beat all you nerds and gloat.”

“Hey!” Eddie objected. “The rules say the youngest player goes first. So it’s Vee’s roll.”

**Why do you think I am the youngest?**

“Aren’t you?” Dan asked. 

**No. I am the oldest.**

Eddie looked at him, surprised. “Wow, really? How old are you?

**You know how humans measure time is meaningless to me.**

“Not when we’re waiting for tater tots to cook.”

**Then time is a cruel bitch.**

“Venom!” Dan objected, but no one heard him over Eddie and Anne’s laughter.

When he had himself under control again, Eddie said, “Okay, okay. So, who is the youngest?”

There was an awkward pause while everyone waited for someone else to admit their age. Finally, Dan said, “Anne’s the youngest. She should go first.”

When no one said anything, Anne moved to roll, then Eddie did object.  
“Whoa, there. Slow your roll, we haven’t even set up the board or picked character sheets!”

Anne shook her head, but put the dice down, bracing herself for a long night.

oOoOoOo

Three hours later, Anne had to admit she’d possibly been wrong about RPGs, and not only because she won.

It was clear that Eddie had put a lot of time and effort into planning the game, giving each land a mini battle that incorporated elements of games they each enjoyed to keep the play varied and balanced.

She had just barely managed to beat Eddie to the final boss, passing him with a lucky roll for sneakiness while he was trying to charm his way through Gloppy’s swamp. His own roll for sweetness had been mediocre, but Venom was playing Gloppy and was, to no one’s shock, particularly susceptible to Eddie’s brand of sweetness. 

Anne thought she might get cavities if she had to watch them flirt much longer, so she went into battle with King Kandy’s evil vizier, Lord Licorice, determined to win. Even so, it was a close fight, and it was only through a combination of skill, luck, and a moderate amount of stats buffs from singing 80s power ballads that she prevailed.

Her victory was only slightly diminished when Eddie busted out her new crown.

“You have a hot glue gun?” she asked, eyeing the variety of candy stuck to the cardboard creation.

Eddie shrugged, “What do you think is holding most of our furniture together?”

“Duct tape,” Anne guessed.

“Prayer?” Dan asked. 

**Fear** , Venom said flatly.

“A little bit of all three,” Eddie admitted, “but also hot glue. Now, are you ready for your coronation?”

“Only if it doesn’t involve more singing.”

Her suspicions were confirmed when Venom looked crestfallen. Eddie, however, grinned. “No singing? We can manage that. Venom, if you’ll do the honors.”

Anne realized her mistake as Eddie grabbed one of the kazoos from the Rainbow Trail Challenge and launched into a passable rendition of Pomp and Circumstance while Venom gravely entoned a list of her new duties as King Kandy.

After making her swear to be ‘decisive, diplomatic, and, above all, delicious,” Venom placed the crown on her head while Eddie finished his kazooing with a flourish and Dan clapped louder than the neighbors probably appreciated.

Sitting there in her crown while Eddie cut squares off a second tray of brownie, Anne admitted, “You were right, Venom. You picked the best game.”

**I know.**

“Hey! I helped!” Eddie objected.

**Maybe a little.**

“Oh? So, what I’m hearing is you don’t want any more brownies.”

Venom said quickly, **Eddie helped a lot.**

Anne shook her head at them, but couldn’t help smiling as Eddie held up a huge brownie for his alien.

She said, “Well, thanks to both of you. This was fun.”

“It was great,” Dan added enthusiastically. “What are you thinking for your next pick, Venom? Trouble? Shoots and Ladders? Twister?”

Venom looked down sadly. **Eddie said no to Twister. He thinks I have an unfair advantage.**

“He has a point,” Dan said. “So, barring that, what are you thinking?”

**I do not know, but I have a whole month to decide.**

“Very true, and we’ll be looking forward to whatever you find,” Anne said sincerely.

“Until then,” Eddie said, holding out his bottle of beer. “I’d like to propose a toast.”

Dan brought up his coffee mug and Anne her glass of wine, and Eddie continued, “To our new King, Anne Weying.”

“Long may she reign!” Dan said.

“Or at least until Dan wins next week,” Eddie quipped.

Dan laughed and Anne rolled her eyes, but they dutifully clinked their drinks together while Venom looked on, adorably puzzled.


End file.
